


Send to all

by Claire07



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: This was inspired by tonights Michael Mcintyre show.  In it where he sends a text off a famous persons phone to all of his contacts.This is how I think it should go Holby style.





	1. Send to all.

**Author's Note:**

> To the twitter ladies, I apologise now for the wind up! As you can see Leah is nowhere in this, but Edward is.

Bernie is at home, wondering how on earth she can cope with another shift flirting with Serena and vice versus. They have had a great day, a day full of completed surgeries that all were successful and then little paperwork to complete as Serena graciously took Bernie’s half too.  
Serena is currently in Albie’s with Raf, Mo, Morven, Ric and Jac. They are pretty smashed already, Serena having a full bottle of shiraz already to herself, the other several pints each now all doing shots.

“Lets play a game, send to all.” Mo says to them all, Jac looks at her with a displeased look and leaves, not wanting to partake in “something so stupid” as she states putting on her coat. 

“What is that?” Morven asks Mo, Mo laughs, slaps her hand down on the table and pulls out her phone. “We all swap phones, type a text out for the other and sends it to all their contacts. We wait to see what they text back……..It can’t be anything work related……You all game?” They all put their phones in Serena’s handbag and pull one out, They all do this until someone has anothers phone. 

Ric has Serena’s, Jasmine has Rics, Mo has Jasmines, Serena has Morven’s, Morven has Raf’s and Raf has Mo’s. 

Jasmine texts ‘I know you really like me, don’t hide it anymore.’ On Ric’s phone and presses send to all and places it face down on the table.

Ric texts ‘You know I really fancy you, you should know that by now.’ On Serena’s phone and does the same.

Mo texts ‘Any advice on how I can be like Jac?’ On Jasmines.

Morven texts ‘Im going to be a dad, any advice?’ On Raf’s.

Raf texts ‘I’m gonna marry Derwood, where is the best place to get married?” On Mo’s phone.

Serena texts ‘Which is the best country to work in and enjoy the sun?’ On Morven’s phone.

Ric gets another round in while the table is vibrating faster than the top speed of the latest bullet vibrator. The drinks are nearly sloshing all around the table, so they pick up the phones and start to read out a few of the responses.

“Mum” with a sick emoji on, everyone falls around laughing when Ric reads it off Serena’s phone, she too is laughing, thankful that a certain blonde medic hasn’t responded.

Ric has a text from his 4th wife “Ric we are divorced, so no thats a clear statement that I don’t like you anymore, however good the sex was!” Mo nearly fell off her chair from laughing, Jasmine blushed and looked Ric up and down.

“You don’t need to be like Jac, you just need to be yourself.” Was sent on Jasmine’s phone from Dom, he likes the young doctor that has just joined them on AAU.

“Too late for advice my friend, it would have been stick a sock on it, but if you need advice come and look after this rebel lot with me.” From Fletch to Raf. Raf groaned, he has spent enough time with Fletch to know how manic it gets in his house.

Jac replies to Mo, “Just nowhere that does leiderhosen.” Referring to Derwoods near escape of marriage from the mad woman.

Bernie responds to Morven “Although I would say stay away from war torn countries, I would suggest the middle east.” Serena looked at the young doctor with a ‘don’t you dare’ stare.

Serena was despondent, she wanted to know what Bernie thought, she did enough flirting with her to show how she feels, but she isn’t taking the bate. Yes she flirts back then gets flustered and ignores her for the rest of the shift, hence why she isn’t currently sitting in Albie’s with them.

Just before they all disperse they hand back the phones to each other, except for Ric. Ric pulls Serena to one side and shows her the text that she had received. “I know you do, and I love you, I always have.”  
Serena looked surprised then went to shock then dread. 

It was from Edward.


	2. To see Edward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Serena see Edward?

Edward was on his way over to hers so they can ‘talk.’ With a winking emoji and several hearts. Serena switched off her phone and sank her head in hands, then looked at Ric with ‘this all your fault’ disgusted face, he couldn’t stop apologising. Serena just told him that she will deal with it and not to worry.   
“Call if he gets too bad!” Serena nods and promises him that she will.

Serena has to switch her phone back on to call for a taxi, she notices several more suggestive texts from Edward, then one from Bernie. 

“We need to talk, come over if its not too late for you, I’m still awake.” 

The taxi is soon there, she texts Bernie and gives the taxi driver Bernie’s address.  
This taxi pulls up at Bernie’s in what seems like a flash, she hasn’t had enough time to think about what to say when she is there, she wants Bernie to know that she really does like her, no more than like her. Hoping Bernie feels it too.

Bernie does nothing but pace up and down her living room with her arm wrapped around her stomach, the glass of whiskey in her hand still not drank through nerves.   
Serena sent a text saying, “You know I really fancy you, you should know that by now.” She never thought for one second that her feelings for the brunette were reciprocated, how could she tell her? How could I tell my best friend that I does like her……no I more than like her I love her?…….I am such a blubbering mess after 2 minutes of flirting.

Bernie hears a knock at the front door, she opens it to find Serena’s back facing her, Serena nervously changing her feet.   
“Come in, you must be freezing.” Bernie opens the door wider, Serena walks in silently waiting for instruction where to go but she doesn’t get any, instead Bernie closes the gap and kisses her. Serena pulls back and looks at her with ‘deer in headlights’ look for a few seconds then pulls Bernie into a searing kiss that lasts for longer than they realise. Hands wraps around backs, touch jaw lines and tangle in hair, finally pulling apart to breath. 

“Wow, I am sorry.” Serena shakes her head. “I have wanted to do that for weeks, haven’t you been paying attention to me flirting with you?” Bernie nods. “You would get me all flustered….. I either ran away….like I did or ……” Serena smiled at her friends growing blush to berry red.   
“Or?” She encourages her to continue.   
“Or push you to the nearest cupboard or our office to kiss you.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s fingers with both hands lightly.   
“Show me how you wanted to kiss me Bernie.” She didn’t need telling twice, Bernie pushed Serena into the wall next to the living room door and kissed her with every ounce of passion and love she had in her, Serena kissed her back just as much. 

They stumbled, hitting the hall table knocking off the home phone off the charger, hits the back of the sofa so hard it moves forward sending them flying over the arm, Serena landing on top of Bernie.  
Hands now wandering under clothes, Serena having pinned down Bernie taking that wonderful white tight fitting shirt off her body carefully as she wouldn’t mind seeing it again on her body. Serena’s kisses travel down and then pause to look up to Bernie who is having trouble breathing. Serena panicked, she is worried that she maybe crushing her, but she is not. It’s the lust she has for her best friend, her best friend that has just become something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More??


	3. Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wants to talk.

“We should talk.” Bernie the forever gentlewoman who wouldn’t normally know how to string more than 5 words together when in Serena’s presence wants to talk (halle - fucking - lujah) . Serena lowers her hips, she refuses to move now she is straddling Bernie’s nearly half naked body.

“Talk.” Serena retorts with a smirk, her fingers tracing the outline of Bernie’s bra, her shirt has been pulled as far apart as it can. Bernie tries to say something but her mouth open and closes like the goldfish hunting for its food while surfing the jet stream.   
Serena replaces her lips on Bernie’s neck again. 

“Well if you cant do what you want to, then I suggest we do what I want to, yes?” Bernie nods and starts to undress Serena’s top half, suddenly stopping once Serena’s vest is taken off. Serena is worried, worried that her body is unlikeable, but that is not why Bernie has stopped.   
Bernie’s eyes darken, she now knows what she wants to say, her eyes meet Serena’s worried expression as her hands go up Serena’s sides she starts.

“I have envisioned what is beneath your scrubs, your shirts, your trousers, but never in my imagination did I think I would see such beauty. Your breasts are magnificent, oh my face would just love to live in there. Your body is of a goddess, your hips fit mine like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. You are my missing piece Serena, your my yin….. to my yang, your eyes alone above the mask in theatre makes my heart skip a beat, your lips……I dream about your lips and what I want them to do to me, your hands……fixed thousands of lives and healed my broken heart…….Serena you are the night to my day.” 

Serena smiled at the vulnerable looking hot woman beneath her. 

“Finished adorning me with such wonderful words? Finished looking at me like I am the art painting on your wall? Want to do some of those things you have been dreaming about? Because I do, so if you don’t mind showing me to your bedroom we can make a start to what I see and a very pleasurable partnership.”

Bernie sat up and lifted Serena with her, walked the way upstairs into her messy bedroom, yes she lived like a hormonal teenager; and throws her onto the bed. Bernie took one last appraisal of the woman half sitting with her legs open wide in her bra. Bernie pulls her in one swift movement to the edge of the bed to take away the last remnants of clothing on their bodies.

Tonight Bernie was going to show Serena what happened all of her dreams, no holding back now.

Bernie pushes Serena down to the mattress, lies on top with her legs straddling Serena’s hips as she grounds them together, Serena arches up, her chest seems to levitate in the air so what is Bernie to do? She does what any normal woman would do, she lowers her head and takes Serena’s breasts in her hands and mouth, sucking and lapping with her tongue. Serena has managed to move her right hand in between Bernie’s thighs stroking her core up and down, Bernie grinds down harder.   
Serena uses her left hand to tangle in Bernie’s hair so they are pulled face to face, the tips of their noses touching. 

“I am going to make you cum, look at me so I can see what I can do to you.” Bernie nods, “yes” nearly shouted breathlessly as Serena enters Bernie with 2 fingers and brings her thumb up directly onto her clit. Bernie holds Serena’s face in place, her mouth opens wide as she looks deep into her eyes until she can cope no more and begs her to stop. Bernie is too sensitive to be touched, so Serena brings her down by placing soft wet open mouthed kisses to Bernie’s face and neck, enjoying the way Bernie’s hips are still moving on hers.

“The many times I have dreamt us being together, I never thought it would be like this, that you knew how to make me cum and so many times. Let me make love to you Serena, I want to show you I can love you.” Serena kisses her softly, holds Bernie by the hips gently letting go of the passion they just shared, giving herself over to Bernie.


	4. Plod V  Dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Robbie play against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all your fault Cheryl!

All loved up and sated Serena is disturbed by the constant ringing of Bernie’s phone, Bernie who is happily ignoring it until Serena looks at it and realises it is Jason who is calling, speaking loudly and rapidly, sounding frightened. 

 

Robbie and Edward are outside her house, Serena’s house arguing over Serena. 

Both having rapidly getting dressed, Serena had to explain to Bernie the ‘send to all game’ that was played in the pub, along with why Ric sent that particular message. “I told Ric I had feelings for you, more than friends feelings, he said he was happy for us but…….” Bernie waited for her answer “But what Serena?” Now worried that this was a once only thing. “Well that I wanted you to realise it first and do the dutiful thing and woo me!” Flushing bright red in her cheeks once again. “Well, did I do that tonight?” Bernie replied back in full flirt mode, Serena nodded and kissed her tenderly before she escorted them both out to Serena’s car, homeward bound.

Jason stood at the window shouting at Edward and Robbie, refusing to let them in, telling them that they must leave. But they are too busy bickering between themselves to notice what he is saying, or the car that has just pulled up at the end of Serna's garden.   
Serena and Bernie stand there with smiles on their face as Serena coughs loudly. Both Edward and Robbie fall over each other trying to get to Serena first but Bernie stands between them both. They try to move her by pushing her to the side, to no avail. They try to go around her again Serena moving with Bernie, hands gripping on her waist just under her shirt. 

Bernie turns around and winks at Serena which the men do not see, only to turn back again.  
“Gentlemen if you please, can we let the lady of the house get inside. Now can you please move…….if you behave yourselves she may let you in, but I am telling you both, that you are to stay out here until you both have calmed down and we have checked that Jason is ok after frightening him.” Both of the men have the decency to look sheepish at the last bit, they pull apart to opposite sides of the gardens edge and let Bernie hand in hand with Serena into the house.   
Edward and Robbie look at the ladies as they pass and back to each other, they shrug their shoulders and keep staring each other out in a ‘she is mine’ eye staring contest. 

Well its a good job that they don’t have that in worlds strongest man contest!

Serena and Bernie make sure that Jason is ok, he requests to go and stay with Alan, after Serena speaks to his ex carer and now very good friend, he is on his way to collect him. The 2 men are still posturing to each other outside, Robbie straightening his policeman’s uniform and Edward trying to stay upright after having a few drinks, (no change there then).   
This does not go unnoticed by Serena and Bernie, it is Bernie who has an idea to play them off against each other while waiting for Alan to arrive.

The first one an arm wrestling contest, “elbows please in the bird bath.” (It is still full of rainwater from the storm they had this morning), Bernie says while Serena is smirking from behind the blinds in the window, who is in hysterics as they topple over the birdbath both claiming the other cheated and wanting a rematch. 

The second thing was for them to write down (on Robbie’s work notepad) why they deserve a third chance with Serena. Edward writing about the great body that she has, Robbie writing about the great sex they had. Bernie posted these through the letterbox. Serena opened the blinds, read them, opened the window only to rip them to shreds and throw them out saying that was not a good enough reason to. 

"Try again boys!” With a playful wink aimed at Bernie but they thought it was aimed at them. She shut the window and closely watched Bernie try to keep the two men apart again.

Then Serena had an idea, she opened the window once again and asked a question out like a question from the tv programme ‘blind date’.   
“I have been recently married to and dated a few boys that instantly turn me off sexually………what would make me turn back on, for you?” Serena asked with her sultry voice, looking Bernie in the eye every now and then after looking Robbie and Edward from the head downwards in disgust, really quickly. 

Bernie was in stitches, she was playing them like a fiddle.

“Well Serena.” Edward stood forward until Bernie made him back up a little, he wiggled his hips like a drunk Elvis Presley, “I would show you all my moves, especially in the bedroom…ah, ha, uh! ” Then promptly fell at Bernie’s feet, she wiped the non existent dirt off her trousers in disgust. 

Robbie tried to get to the window but Bernie pulled him back via his protective jacket. He straightened it once more and quoted Shakespear to her. (Romeo and Juliette). “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!” He flung his arm up after tearing a rose from her garden and holding up high while now down on one knee, “For I ne”er saw true beauty till this night.”   
Serena fell about laughing as Bernie passed her the rose from Robbie through the window. Luckily Alan had just arrived, so Jason said his goodbyes to the ladies, scowled at Edward and Robbie as he slammed the car door. 

Serena stood at the doorway with that playful smirk on her lips as again Bernie stood between the boys and her girlfriend……girlfriend??? They hadn’t discussed that far yet.

Serena declared that she will kiss the person who she has chosen to be her 'forever love’. Walking down the 2 steps, the boys eagerly wait for her to come to them, instead she grabs Bernie by the wrist, spins her around rapidly and kisses her, it takes a few seconds for Bernie to catch on what she did, but boy did she catch up.   
She lifted Serena bridal style, took her back inside and slammed the door her foot.

The ladies watched as the bewildered men left her garden, Bernie looked at Serena “forever love you said!” Serena nodded, “If you will have me.” Bernie picked Serena back up after switching off all the lights, locking the door and made their way to Serena’s bedroom.

They never emerged from there until the early afternoon of the next day and that was only for food. Both talking and showing each other what they love, how to love and declaring their love, even if it is shouting it during the biggest orgasm of their lives. It still counts right?

**Author's Note:**

> More??


End file.
